


idk what we are but this is nice

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Either way they're happy and snuggly in this wOO, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Matt doesn't mind he gets to tease him later, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, They're not in a relationship yet because they're fucking dumb, Tom makes no sense when he's sleepy, but they also are in a relationship?? it's very complicated, unspoken relationship really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: Matt hums again, even softer then before, kissing the top of Tom's head lovingly, and allowing his eyes to flutter shut. He knows Tom can't hear him, and that there's no way the smaller will reply, but he still mutters"I love you."





	idk what we are but this is nice

**Author's Note:**

> dshoign babe wanted tommatt and honestly so did I so heLL YEAH LETS GO

Matt wakes, rays of golden light pouring in through the window, nearly completely blinding him. He groans, whining and nuzzling his face into Tom's hair, wrenching his eyes shut. He tries to go back to sleep, he really does, but it just doesn't work. Everything is too damn _bright._

The ginger sighs, hooking his leg around Tom, rolling both him and the smaller male over, so that they're facing away from the window, and all the _fucking_ sun. Tom mumbles incoherently, something about "sock monkeys"? Matt doesn't really know, but whatever it is, it makes him smile.

Happily, he nuzzles his face into Tom's hair again, letting out a quiet hum, and wrapping his arms around the "eyeless" male. _(Matt knew Tom wasn't really eyeless, but he didn't know what else to call it. Besides, "eyeless" actually sounded kinda badass. And Tom was definitely badass.)_

Tom murmurs, shifting around in Matt's arms so he's facing the ginger. His eyes peek open just a little, and he has this sleepy blissed out look on his face. Matt can't help but adore it.

The normally blue hooded male, _(who's currently wearing nothing but a long t-shirt and boxers, Matt can't help but remind himself, he can't help but be flustered by that small fact),_ leans in and gently, very gently brushes his lips against the tallers. Matt's blushes, kissing back, a bit more firmly.

Tom makes this small sleepy sound, that warms Matt's heart more then he can explain. They stay like that for several moments, Matt holding Tom close to him, their lips softly touching. It's a sweet, quiet moment in Matt's life, one that's filled with nothing but joy and peace. He never wants it to end.

"Mmm.." Tom starts to speak, voice immediately slurring, and making the ginger giggle. He kisses the shorters forehead, and then rests his chin on the top of Tom's head, nearly dozing off.

"Maaaaaatt.." 

The purple hooded male feels heart flutter, and there's this little dull ache of want, of pining in his chest. He may be holding Tom, kissing him, loving him with every ounce of his being right now, but Tom is not his. They're not together, as far as Matt knows. They've never talked about, never established anything. They've never exactly said "I love you" either.

It's a confusing situation, really, but Matt can't be bothered to think too hard about it currently. His brain is still half asleep, and Tom is whining for him.

"Tooooom.." 

The smaller giggles, snorting, and burying his face into the gingers chest. Matt's heart only flutters more, and he protectively nuzzles his _(or what he wants to be his)_ bean close.

It's rare to see Tom so cute, so vulnerable and innocent. Usually, he's just your everyday charming asshole.

Matt likes- no, loves- that he gets to see Tom like this. _Him._ No one else. It makes it feel special.

"..I'm a sandwich." Tom states, _declares,_ suddenly, voice muffled due to the fact that his face is pressed into Matt's chest. He says it with the authority of someone who owns the world, and before Matt knows it, he's more awake then he was before, laughing and wheezing to himself.

Tom's snores meet his ears, and he knows that the male has fallen completely back asleep, leaving Matt with his nonsense declaration. It makes no sense, Tom makes no sense when he's sleepy, but Matt doesn't mind. He'll get to tease him for it later.

The thought puts an even bigger smile on the gingers face.

Matt hums again, even softer then before, kissing the top of Tom's head lovingly, and allowing his eyes to flutter shut. He knows Tom can't hear him, and that there's no way the smaller will reply, but he still mutters _"I love you."_

With one final thought, the ginger is drifting off to sleep. 

_I don't know what we are, but this is nice._

**Author's Note:**

> snuggles I want


End file.
